thanksgiving
by princess Naphatarie
Summary: The cast of Star Trek tell us about their favorite thanksgiving.


Thanksgiving 

Kirk

I remember my first Thanksgiving back in Iowa after.. after Tarsus. I was just under 90 pounds then... My grandmother and all my aunts and uncles and my cousins came over with a lot of stuff for me and Sam, thought maybe toys and some quality time would help us with the grief. My grandma made her quadrant famous custard, my Aunt May made the most delicious turkey ever and my uncles and Sam and me played football. That Thanksgiving is my most cherished childhood memory.

Spock

Even though I was raised on Vulcan my mother felt the compulsion to celebrate many earth holidays, her favorite being Thanksgiving. She'd invite her mother and her siblings and their spouses and their children and her cousins and for a few days the house was flooded with other minds. It was easy for my father to ignore, he had had many years of practice, I however couldn't not read their minds when they were in such close proximity. As I sat at the large table my mother had set up hearing all those thoughts, I couldn't take it any longer. Tears seeped out of my eyes. The pain and the shame was too much. I ran to my room as my younger cousins ran after me, laughing and giggling at my misery. I barricaded the door. The laughter eventually dissipated. I sat there for what felt like hours, but what couldn't have been more then minutes. Then I heard a knock at the door. I read the thoughts of the soul behind the door, not malicious in the slightest, kind and smarter and older. I opened the door suspiciously. A tall blond man stood there, his kind smile stood in stark contrast to my suspicious eyes. He got down on his knees and looked into my eyes. "Your Spock aren't you?" I nodded.

"I'm your Mom's cousin, Joshua. I'm sorry for what my nieces and nephews did to you. They don't understand that you can hear our thoughts, and human children..." He paused and screwed up his face like he was thinking " Actually, humans in general have a tendency to laugh at what they don't understand. Your mother wants to make sure you eat and I have a plate of food for you. May I come in?" I nodded and opened the door.

He spent the rest of that Thanksgiving sitting in my room at a table far too small for him talking to me. He told me he was in star fleet working as a science officer on the Enterprise. I wished in my little five year old mind how wonderful this star fleet and the Enterprise must be and how I love to join it and how I wish I had a 'friend' like my cousin. Apparently wishes come true.

McCoy

I'm a country boy at heart and the one thing I remember most about Thanksgiving was going hunting for wild turkey with my cousins. We'd use rifles, as to give the poor birds a fighting chance. I remember one time when I was about 21 we were hunting in the woods and it was really hot that day, probably about 85 degrees in the shade and me and the cousins decided to go skinny dipping in a lake about a mile from my house to cool down. Apparently we weren't the only ones with that idea, Eliora Gardner from up the road was there already, in the nude, standing on the branch of one of the trees, ready to jump in. We must have scared her or the branch must have been slippery because she fell and sunk like a rock. I rushed over to help her and make sure she was okay. She had broken her arm and needed a hand getting out of the water and getting into her clothes and I helped her. I took her to my house to nurse her arm better and then she stayed for Thanksgiving supper. I asked her out on a date before she left and she said yes. Three Thanksgivings later we were married and a few months after that my little Joanna was born. I thank God every day for that day.

Sulu

I grew up in San Fransisco, second in population of local weirdos only to New York. A very weird thing about my childhood holiday celebrations was that instead of cousins and aunts and uncles it had my parents and their friends and their friends kids. About 90 of the guests there were vegans and that meant no turkey. My dad would make the best vegan pumpkin pie and even better tofurkey and my mom would do the driving to pick people up.

I'd sit in the hall of our home and wait for guests to show up, saying hello offering to take their coats. One Thanksgiving when I was about 14 I met Kristopher. He was 17 and was of Russian background, with really pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair and I found him attractive. He apparently felt the same because by the end of the evening he and I were up in my room, making out. BEST. THANKSGIVING. EVER!!

Christine

I was born to a middle class family in Rural North Carolina. My mother didn't believe in Thanksgiving, thought it was the devil's holiday, because after she miscarried with my little brother she went crazy with religion, so my first Thanksgiving was at Star Fleet academy's celebration ball. And thats when I saw him, his dark eyes, filled with pain, his even darker hair and those pointed green ears. Thanksgiving was when I fell for Spock.


End file.
